


The Moonlit Prince and The Lying Thief

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Seriously fluff, Tangled AU, a little angst later, but like this is a disney au, daily updates, disney styled slow burn, listen its the good stuff idk what to put in these tags just trust me, so you're fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: Tomorrow, the mysterious floating lights that dance in the distance from Shuuichi's window will make their annual appearance, like they have 17 years beforehand. He'd really love to see them--to see something. If only his aunt would let him. But maybe this year, he'll have his own way.Today, the elusive thief Doukeshi plans to swipe the crown. If all goes well, he'll sell it to the highest bidder, and never be seen again. Maybe he'll buy himself an island. It sounds like fun. One last job to be set for life, and he'll never worry again.Maki has only one goal: to get the idiotic captain of the guard to finally accept her rightfully earned place as knight. She's more than qualified, but the overeager bastard is so stuck in his traditional views he refuses to see it. But she'll show him. She'll catch the most wanted thief.And though these wishes might come true, they will not come true as planned.Tangled AU. Done for tumblr's Oumasai week. Ideally updates daily.





	1. A Night Like This One

**Author's Note:**

> So for tumblr's (and I think twitter too actually) Oumasai week I challenged myself to write and finish an AU fic over the course of the week. This should be quite a bit of fun. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, Doukeshi means harlequin/clown. I'll translate anything else as I need to.

It was a night much like this one. The stars hang bright in the crystal-clear sky, and the moon, big and beautiful, let loose a single drop of pure moonlight. It fell, and fell, past the tree branches, and owls, into fresh soil. From there, a single flower bloomed, with glimmering silver and blue petals, and if you learned the right song, the power to heal all ills. 

Centuries pass from that miraculous moment, and a kingdom grows on a nearby island. The city was lively, the land at peace, and all were happy except one. An actress, old and embittered by the passage of time, searched desperately for a means to regain her youth. She does not fear death or ageing, but her career, the show, has ended. She does not want that curtain to close. 

And on a night much like this one, she found it. The solution to all her woes: a magic moonlit flower. “Flower gleam and glow,” she sings, soft and low. “Let your power shine.” It glows white in the darkness, and deep blue returns to long white hair.

Even with her youth restored, she can’t reclaim her career. Life is not so simple or easy that one can return back to town 50 years younger and resume where one left off. But that was never the plan. Now acting takes the form of a new persona, a new role, with each passing generation. It is no longer her job, but her life, and what a perfect solution it was. The crown is passed on between heirs, and she dons a new mask for the eon. 

However, it was not to last forever: The King and Queen, after many tries, were finally able to conceive the next heir. But it was not without cost, and the Queen fell deathly ill. All the kingdom, from the men, to the women, and even the children, went scouring the nearby lands for the legendary moon flower, the namesake of their home. Though the actress attempted to hide it, beneath a basket designed to resemble a hedge, it was easily found. A young girl merely tripped over it, and it was whisked away to the castle. 

Which leads us to a night like this one. The Queen, recovered upon eating the magic flower, gave birth to a healthy baby boy with long silver hair, and startling gold eyes. To celebrate, they set a flying blue lantern towards the sky. And for a moment, they were blessed; the moon shone down upon them. And in that same moonlight, when all the palace was asleep, our actress slipped in through the balcony. 

“Flower gleam and glow.”

The child’s hair starts to glow.

“Let your power shine.”

Slowly, she holds a pair of scissors to his hair, the child none the wiser.

“Make the clock re—” 

Snip. The strand of hair turns a blue-ish black, and the wrinkles beneath her eyes return. “Well that just plain won’t do,” she says, heard only by herself and the night. She can’t continue her eternal performance like this, and as quietly as she came, she left, cradling a newborn in her arms.

The kingdom searched. Of course, they searched. Their prince was missing, gone, vanished on what should have been the most blessed of nights. But no matter how they searched—the knights, the men, the women, all—they found nothing.

The actress would raise him as her own, in a tower hidden deep in the forest. Careful to keep him hidden, she raised him with a single rule. 

“Why can’t I go outside?”

“The world is dangerous for you. If they ever found out about you, you would be hunted down for the rest of your life.”

But though he was locked away in a tower, it could not keep the outside world from here. In hope, or perhaps in mourning, the kingdom launched lanterns in the sky every year on his birthday. A phenomenon he could not understand. The first mystery he wanted to solve. 

And eighteen years later, on crystal clear night, the moon looming large in the sky, a young man with endless silver hair gazes out the tower window, wondering when his life begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Our story begins. This is basically a prologue, but we gotta start somewhere. Hope y'all are even slightly as excited as I am. Please do enjoy!


	2. The Heist and The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Kurohana a legit name? Probably not. But it means black flower.

Underneath the all-encompassing darkness of the night, three shadowy figures traverse the bumpy rooftop shingles adorning the palace roof. The figures in the back, a pair of siblings with flowing black hair and matching green clothes, slide and stumble ever so slightly as they trail behind the short man in the front. They do not complain, for they know he would only stop to mock them. ‘Nishishi~ You agreed to this job and yet you can’t handle some roof parkour!’ Instead they whisper amongst themselves, brother and sister, about their plans once the crown is safe from the grasp of the kingdom.

The man in front, the elusive Doukeshi, is aware of his partners’ unpreparedness, but it doesn’t concern him. If he could do this job alone, he would have, but robbing the King and Queen is not a task for only one man, as skilled as he may be. He was not involving his family in this. Should this last quest go wrong, it is better for them to remain where they are, safe. Beneath the venetian harlequin mask, cool violet eyes narrow at the faint specks of blue on the horizon. The sun is rising, and with the sun he’s doomed to fail, but he smirks. He’s always liked a challenge.

 

Over the bridge, and through the woods, Shuuichi lies in his warm bed, reading a worn-out novel by the flickering light of the lantern. He should be sleeping—there’s still time before sunrise, but he woke up early, and he’s almost through with the book, so he’ll finish it before he sees his aunt off in the morning. The tower is an easy place to leave, so long as you have the patience to plow through the pages. With a faint smile, he turns the page.

There’s a knock on the entrance to his room. Looking up he’s greeted by the tired and wrinkled face of Tsumugi. “You’re up so early, Shuuichi,” she says, taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

He slides the familiar red bookmark in place, and closes the book. “Good morning, Aunt Tsumugi. I could say the same to you.”

“Yes well, I have a few more errands than usual to run today, so I thought it would be best of me to get a head start.” She laughs, and cards her fingers through the feet of his long silver hair by the foot of the bed, pulling it gently into her lap. There’s the faintest hint of wrinkles behind her tired blue eyes.

“Do you need me to sing before you go?”

“If you would, dear.”

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and sings. “Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.” As he sings, white light travels from the roots of his hair down the long silver strands. “Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates’ design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine.” The wrinkles dissipate from her hands and face. “What once was mine.”

When the song ends, the light fades from his hair, and Tsumugi leans forth, pressing a light kiss to the top of his head. “Thank you.” Rising from her seat, the hair in her lap falls back to the bed. “I should head out. I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Oh—” She stops herself at the entranceway. “Do you need anything? Although keep in mind your birthday is tomorrow.”

Ah yes, Shuuichi’s birthday, the day his aunt took him in after his parents’ passing, or so he’s told. “Actually,” he starts, but the rest of the sentence is caught deep in his throat. There is something he wants, something he’s wanted for as long as he can remember, but he doesn’t know how to ask. Can he ask? He’s not allowed to leave the tower, and yet—“For my birthday, I wanted to…”

“You wanted to…?” But she already can sense the answer.

“I was hoping to see those floating lights,” Shuuichi finishes, weakly, casting a nervous glance at his aunt.

“Oh? The stars?” And though she phrases it as a question, there’s an implicit ‘we’ve discussed this before.’

“I really don’t think they are.” Shuuichi gets up, running his hands along the numerous books lining the many bookcases in his room, before pulling out an astronomy book. He flips to the maps in the back—it’s easier to read than the other book’s maps—and shows it to her. “There are no stars like that. Not in any of the books you’ve given me.” And he has at least seven devoted to stars.

“Yes, well, we did talk about this didn’t we?” Tsumugi sighs, long and exhausted, and gently closes the old leathery book in his hands. “You’re just plain unsafe outside. I wouldn’t feel comfortable risking it.” She could use several excuses—he’ll trip over his hair, there’s plenty of unknown disease, that the world is selfish and wicked—but she’ll stick with her best bet. “Besides, I don’t think you’ll be able to handle it. If anyone tried to kidnap or hurt you, you wouldn’t be able to take a stand for yourself. You’re quite fragile, dear. And very easy to scare.”

He deflates, shoulders sagging as his eyes drop to stare at the floor. Despite taking him in for purely selfish reasons, her heart twinges a little whenever sadness overtakes those eyes. But it isn’t enough to change her mind. She will never let him leave. Running a hand through silky silver hair, she cups his cheek, and he looks up at her. “Think about what you want while I’m out, okay? I’ll go as far as I must to make it up to you.” Of course, she won’t go too far, but they both know he won’t ask that of her.

He nods, the smallest suggestion of a smile gracing his lips. A sign she can leave at ease. Together they head to the living room window, and he rings his hair around the hook, preparing to lower her down. “Take care. I love you.”

“I love you too~ You can sleep in some more, but make sure to clean up before I return, okay?” As soon as she’s made it to the grass clearing safely, Shuuichi heads back to his book, losing himself in an ongoing adventure.

 

Like all of his adventures, the trickiest part for Doukeshi is not getting caught. He doesn’t make a single sound as the siblings lower him from the skylight in the roof, merely observing his surroundings. Only a single guard is on duty in the enormous and vacant room, standing before the podium that holds the prince’s unused crown, and humming a small tune. The relaxed security is exactly what makes this the prime time to strike.

Carefully, he picks up the sparkling silver crown, and pockets it in his leather satchel. The guard doesn’t seem to notice. In and out, super simple. But he doesn’t think that’s quite so fun, now is it? “Never heard that song before, what’s it called?” With his free hand he cups his cheek, feigning curiosity.

“Oh, it’s called You—” But the oblivious guard stops himself. Why is anyone talking to him at this hour? He jumps up, whirling around and jostling the hat on his head that doesn’t quite fit over the spikes of purple hair, only to see the masked thief gleefully waving at him as he ascends towards the ceiling. “You come back here with that crown!”

Back on the roof, Doukeshi laughs, undoing the harness with ease, and the sun slowly rises behind him. “Lady, gentleman, I think it’s time we go.” The alarm bell rings loud and clear, and they take off towards the outskirts of town.

 

The bell can only mean one thing, and judging by the expression on Kaito’s face as he rushed into the guards’ quarters, it means the crown was stolen. As everyone dashes out the front gate, following the thieving trio, Maki finds herself being stopped. “Hey who said you were going?” Kaito asks.

Maki sighs, tying back her long hair so it fits neatly under her bright red hat. “They said all guards must go, so I’m going.” Even in an emergency, it seems Kaito has the time to harass her.

“Yeah, but you’re not a guard. You’re still in training.”

“Are you really planning on keeping me in training when the king has been robbed?” She gets on her horse, Kurohana, and charges off through the town to the woods. There are bigger problems at hand, like that pesky thief who's been assailing the citizens of kingdoms across the globe, having finally made his way here.

She’s not left alone for long, however, as another galloping set of hooves can be heard trailing close behind her. “Yeah, but we’re not supposed to let rookies go on dangerous missions!” Kaito calls out from behind her.

“And if it were up to you, Momota, I would be a rookie for the rest of my life.” She keeps her eyes on the approaching forest, jostling the reigns. At the gesture, Kurohana speeds ahead, quickly catching up with the other guards. From behind her Kaito shouts something about how they’ll talk about this when everyone gets back, but she doesn’t care. This is her chance to prove herself. And then he’ll have to accept her position. She’ll make him.

 

The guards are their heels, easy to spot in the distance, as the thieving trio dashes through the woods. Doukeshi makes a quick left, and the sibling duo chases after. They don’t have too long until the guards catch up, and he knows it. “So, what exactly is the plan here?” The older sibling, Ayaka, asks, ushering her brother to hurry up. Korekiyo quits glancing behind them and catches up, but it’s clear the nerves didn’t leave him.

“Just follow me for a bit! We need to lose them for real,” Doukeshi replies, scanning the maple trees for a familiar mark—there it is. The gash he cut a day in advance. He makes a hard turn to the right, trading the small remains of a forest path for grass and ivy and dirt.

“What about the rendezvous point?” She demands. Ah yes, that. The thing that they decided on when they agreed to do this mission with him. The place they were planning to ambush him with a paid off team, take the crown, and run.

“Maybe we shouldn’t—”

“Leave the negotiating to me, little brother,” Ayaka says, edge in her tone, and that’s all it takes to silence Korekiyo once more.

“Well you can go that way,” Doukeshi says. They can all hear the sound of horses and men getting louder. “If you want to get caught, that is.” Oh, he knows all about their plan. What kind of thief is stupid enough to trust his fellow thief? Especially when he’s the most wanted thief in the land, and there’s a sizeable bounty on his head if he’s turned in. He’s ripe for betrayal, and he knows it.

The small cliffside approaches. It’s time for his counter-plan. “Now, if you want to throw them off for long enough to get to safety, I’m going to need you two to help me up. Then I’ll help you up, easy peasy, we escape, sell this for a lot of cash, and you and I part ways never to speak of this again!”

Ayaka doesn’t say anything, just holds out her gloved hand. She’s not stupid enough to let him just run off with the reward. With a dramatic sigh, Doukeshi hands the satchel over, but to Korekiyo. “Think this looks better on him,” he snickers. Korekiyo seems vaguely amused behind the mask, but Ayaka merely glares.

Still, they form a makeshift lattice to scale the minor cliff, with only the grumbling from Ayaka. The last thing she wanted to do today was be the ladder for a childish thief. She grunts when he steps badly on her shoulder, but eventually Doukeshi makes it to the top. “Now help us up.”

But Doukeshi wears a smarmy grin, and winks behind his mask. In his hands is the satchel that he nicked from Korekiyo on the way up. “Nishishi~ I’d love to, but can’t,” he says, and leaves them behind for the woods.

 

The endless sea of trees outside Shuuichi’s window looks the same as it ever does, with the wind lightly tousling the leaves. Even as he cleans the windowsill for the seventh time that morning, he wonders what it would be like to walk beneath them, instead of just staring, wishing for a reality that is not meant to be his.

What should he ask for, if not the lights? He could always go for new books, but his shelves are near to bursting, and there’s no more room in the tower to add any more. Maybe a book about the lights? But just thinking of that reminds him of what he isn’t allowed to see. It wouldn’t be the same to have a book explain away such a tangible mystery for him.

Exhaling, he sits on the window sill, feet dangling over the edge of the balcony. If he wanted to, he could wrap his hair around the hook, lower himself to the ground, and make a break for it. His aunt would never know. Except she would, as soon as she got back. He can’t leave. His life begins and ends here. “Or I guess, it doesn’t begin at all.”

Maybe he’ll just read one of the books again. It’s better than staring out at the forest lost in his dreams.

 

The woods are easy to get lost in, an endless expanse of verdant trees, all of them far too similar unless one is familiar with the land. Luckily, Maki knows the forest pretty well, unconcerned about anything except catching her prey when she split from the group. There’s a telltale sign of boots tracking in the mud, and she knows she’s on that thief’s tail. “Faster,” she says, and Kurohana speeds ahead. She’ll catch him. She has to.

But the footprints suddenly stop. Where did he go? If she judges solely by their absence, he must be here, but she can’t see him. There’s nothing but dirt and trees.

Clang. A small rock hits her chestplate from above, and high in the branches she sees a silhouette. Doukeshi. “Looking for me?” She growls, refusing to deign him with a response. He thinks that kind of petty behavior is a little adorable, in a pathetic way. “You really gonna leave such a sweet horse? What if I steal it?”

Maki shakes her head, petting Kurohana for a moment after dismounting. “She wouldn’t go with you if you did. I’ve trained her better than that.”

“Boooring. I wanted a horse too.” Doukeshi watches her from a far up branch. She’s pretty good at climbing, finding all the same footholds he did, and grabbing all the right branches. He didn’t expect her to be so fast with that armor, but if anything, that works out better for him. An impulsive guard is easy to trick. “But y’know I don’t have the crown anymore.”

At that she stops, gazing up at him with skeptical red eyes. “It’s true I don’t!” As he says that, he opens up the satchel, revealing that it’s empty. “I mean you could capture me, but you’d still be missing the most valuable item. My partners double-crossed me.”

Maki thinks it over for a minute, but continues climbing. “Capturing you is enough.” She’s just about to reach him.

Doukeshi laughs, loud and obnoxious, revealing the crown he stuffed under his jacket. “That’s a good call Guard-chan.” Just before she can snatch him, he takes the crown, stuffs it back in the bag, and tosses it so it snags onto a nearby tree branch. “I hope you’ve got monkey instincts then~”

“Bastard!”

He swings himself onto the nearby tree, grabs the satchel, and drops to the floor, leaving the guard still stuck in a tree behind him. There’s only so much she can handle in that armor. Clever as he is, he didn’t buy himself that much time, so he needs somewhere to hide and fast. Bolting through the undergrowth—he’s glad grass doesn’t leave tracks—he scans the nearby area, desperate to find something, anything. But there’s trees, trees, a rock, more trees, an ivy covered cave, trees—that’s it!

The dewey leaves brush past his skin as he runs through the vines, skidding to a stop in the cave. Holding his breath, he presses himself against the cave wall. She’s here. Against the vines is the silhouette of a person on a horse. ‘Go away, go away, go away’ he pleads silently, to himself. He’s almost free. A minute passes, and then she’s gone. Exhale. Relief floods his body.

Now, where is he? No longer in a rush, he wanders from the small cave to a grassy plain. And at the center of it all is—“whoa!”—a tower. It looms large over the field, even rivaling the height of some of the nearby trees. Who would hide a tower away in a place like this? But with the moss growing up the side of some of the stones, maybe it’s abandoned. It’s a good place to hide out for a while.

Fumbling around for the stakes in his pocket, he starts to climb.

 

There’s more noise coming from outside the tower than usual, Shuuichi thinks. It can’t be Tsumugi; she would just call for him. So, why does it sound like someone’s outside? And grunting? Leaving the book abandoned on the bed, he slips down the stairs into the main room, grabbing the frying pan from the cooking cabinet on the way past.

If someone’s coming for him, if someone’s found him—he needs to defend himself. But can he do it? Tsumugi is right; he’s totally unprepared for this! He’s never done this before! Is he even strong enough? What if he can’t knock them out? Or there’s too many to knock out? Or both? Oh he’s so screwed if he doesn’t do this right—

A man in a mask climbs over the windowsill. This is it. He doesn’t seem to see Shuuichi, because the first thing he does is peer into his bag. “Good. We’re safe.”

And then Shuuichi whacks him over the head with a frying pan, and Doukeshi is knocked right out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, it's a new thing writing in 3rd person omniscient. I'm not sure I'm that great at it, but maybe I'm just not used to it so writing like this feels really weird. But either way! The plot has been kicked off! Our heroes have met! What happens next? Tune in tomorrow ahaha!
> 
> Please do comment if you thought or felt anything at all. It means the world to me. Thank you!


	3. Negotiations

There is an unconscious man on stone floor by tower entrance, and Shuuichi has absolutely no idea what to do with him. At no point in his eighteen years of life was he ever prepared for a moment like this. Who is he? How did he find him? Does he know who Shuuichi is? Kneeling on the floor, Shuuichi brushes aside strands of plum colored hair, but gets no answers. Just a pale, gentle face, and a red and black mask. He could take off the mask, but he gets the feeling it won’t give him any more answers. 

When Doukeshi’s eyes open again, he barely gets a glimpse of silver before he’s knocked right back into unconsciousness.

“Okay. There is an unconscious man in my home,” Shuuichi says, pacing barefoot against the cool stone floor. What does he do with him? Obviously Tsumugi can’t ever find out about him. Can she? Maybe he could use the man as a bargaining chip? He could use it as proof that he’s not quite so fragile, and can take care of himself, right? Except she would definitely call it a fluke, and take it as a sign that they absolutely need to leave right now. Maybe when they leave he can convince her to let him see the lights before they go? No way. She’ll be even more adamant about not seeing them. 

Maybe it’s for those reasons she should know about him. After all their home is currently compromised; it’s definitely risky to keep living here knowingly but…Shuuichi bites the inside of his lip. Hard, but he doesn’t so much as wince. Maybe he should tell her after his birthday. There’s just something he wants to do before he’s made to move far away. 

A glance outside shows it’s now late morning. Shuuichi thinks Tsumugi is likely to be home soon, meaning he needs to do something with this body, and fast. But where to hide him? Under the bed? No, if he wakes up at the wrong moment, it’ll cause trouble. Shuuichi scans the main room—a wooden chair, bookshelves, more bookshelves, cooking supplies, a wardrobe—yes that sounds perfect. Given the weight of an unconscious person, he’ll probably have to block off the closet door so nothing falls out, but he’ll use the chair for that. 

Shuuichi tentatively approaches him, with footsteps so quiet you could hear a feather fall over them. “A satchel?” He didn’t notice that before, too distracted by panic attacks and pretty faces. He thinks he’ll keep that hidden somewhere else. If he gets the chance, he wants to go through it, and see if he can learn anything from it. Careful as to not disturb, Shuuichi removes the satchel and places it on the chair. 

Now for the hard work. Heaving the body. Thankfully, the man is short, and Shuuichi has plenty of experience carrying adults via his hair, but he was more concerned about accidentally waking him. Hence why he picked him up and carried him in his arms. Doing so made it easier to put him in the closet. “Okay, so if we just move you like you’re huddling away in here hiding from someone…and fold your arms like that…” Yeah that should work. Shuuichi slams the closet door, leaning against it to hold it shut with his weight. The chair is just in reach, if he stretches just a little more—got it. He wedges the chair underneath the door handles, and slowly steps away. Nothing moves. “Okay good.”

So, what’s in the bag? Shuuichi picks up the satchel, and rifles through the belongings, with a mild dose of guilt for snooping. But there’s not much in there. Just stakes, presumably used for climbing, and…jewelry? It’s metal, silver and circular, but decorated with colorful blue and purple gems. A crown? To test that theory, he gently plops it on the top of his head, and gazes at himself in the mirror. It’s odd. Despite how awkward he feels wearing it, there’s an inexplicable feeling tugging at the back of his mind. “Why does this feel…?”

Never mind that. Better question. Why is there a stranger in his home with a crown? Is he royalty? Did he run away from the throne? No, that doesn’t work. If royalty was running away, why take the crown with him? So it’s an outside party. Likely someone not supposed to have it if it’s hiding away in such a normal looking satchel, and doubly so since he said something about being ‘safe’ while looking at it before Shuuichi knocked him out. A thief. “Great, a thief broke into my house.” 

But maybe that’s a bit of a relief. After all, if he’s a thief on the run, he probably doesn’t know who Shuuichi is. 

“Shuuichi? Could you let down your hair for me?” Tsumugi is home. 

Hastily, Shuuichi shoves the crown back into the bag and tosses it into a nearby pot. “Ah! Coming!”

It doesn’t take long for Tsumugi to be brought back into the tower. As soon as she’s through the entrance, she puts the basket containing all her groceries on the nearby table, and opens her arms for a hug, which Shuuichi takes. Of course, he did. After all this time, he still doesn’t like being alone. “I’m home.”

“Welcome back.”

“Now,” Tsumugi says, releasing herself from Shuuichi’s grip and holding his shoulders, “I didn’t get you anything special, just food, but I said I would get you something. Within reason.” It’s fine if she changes up her promise a little, right? It’s not like he’ll notice. “So did you think about what you want?”

“I, yeah. I think—One minute.” Shuuichi finishes tripping over his words by dashing up the stairs into his room. He has to find something. Which book was it…? Not this one, not this one—yes! He pulls out an old novel, with yellow pages, and the telltale crinkles in the spine that show how used it is, and rushes back into the main room. “This book is part of a series, I think, based on the confusing note it ends on. I was wondering if you could get the sequel?”

“This is the one I found when I had to make that trip to Kibougamine…” Tsumugi frowns, staring intently at the book. That trip takes a few days, and she didn’t see this author anywhere else, which is why she bought it. “I’ll be gone for around three days if I go. Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Yeah, I’ll manage.” He nods. “Besides…these books are the only way I’ll ever go anywhere.” That familiar forlorn gleam is back in Shuuichi’s eyes, and Tsumugi knows it won’t look good if she says no.

“Well, I guess I have to then.” Shuuichi’s eyes light up, and in instinct she smiles at him. This will be worth it. It’ll keep him from leaving the tower for a while longer.

After gathering her things, she kisses his hairline goodbye. “I’ll be back in three days time. Take care.” With a wave, Shuuichi sends her off. 

Once she’s out of sight, a large sigh escapes Shuuichi’s lips. It was easier to negotiate than he thought, but that didn’t take away any of the stress of doing so. But his negotiating isn’t over. How do you negotiate with a thief? He taps his leg, staring at the pot on the floor when it hits him. He’ll strike a deal. The thief takes him to see whatever the floating lights are, and he’ll return the satchel when they’re through. There’s something morally dubious about using a thief for your own ends, but at this point, he’s desperate. 

This won’t work if the thief finds it before he’s done. He dislodges the top of the first step up to his room, takes the satchel, and places it in the space between, then covers it up. Hopefully that does the trick. 

Now to keep the thief from looking. He can’t have the thief up and leaving, or finding the crown, or worse if it turns out he knows who Shuuichi is. But Shuuichi has a chair, and several yards of hair, so he thinks that can easily be arranged. Tangle him in knots.

 

There’s a few leaves and twigs tangled in Maki’s hair she’s still trying to get out, when Kaito finds her again. “Are you still searching for those thieves?”

“I almost had him,” She growls, tearing out a few strands of hair with the branch she was currently tugging on. 

“It looks more like the forest had you,” Kaito says, taking off his silver helmet and running a hand through his spiky purple hair. “Listen, it’s okay that you’re overwhelmed. You’re still in training—”

“I’m not overwhelmed.” 

“And someone like you really would work better as a lady in waiting for the queen, then a royal guard—”

“I don’t want to be a servant. I’m a royal guard.” Blood red eyes glare at him as she pulls out the last leaf.

“Yeah, but Harumaki—”

But Maki has already mounted her horse again. “I’m going to catch that shifty bastard, just you watch me,” and takes off for the depths of the woods.

 

When depths of unconsciousness release Doukeshi for the second time, his first question is ‘what am I tied up in?’ It doesn’t feel like rope. Opening his eyes reveals long lines of silver…hair? Who has enough hair to do something like this? Didn’t he last enter a tower? You’d think someone would have a rope. “Unless they use hair for that too…” he murmurs to himself. 

But if there’s hair it means there’s a person. So where are they? He searches the unfamiliar room, even trying to inch the chair around to get a better view. “Ah, I see you’re awake.” The voice is soft. In different circumstances, Doukeshi might find it pleasant.

Looking up he sees a silhouette of someone sitting on a beam near the ceiling. He can’t make out their face, just their clothes: deep blue pants, and a white tunic with a soft blue pattern. Those and one more thing: long silver hair. “Y’know I’ve been in a loot of sticky situations, but this is new even for me!”

“That doesn’t surprise me, if you’re a thief.”

“Oooh, guess you’re a detective huh?” Doukeshi teases, plastering that familiar smirk on his face. If this is an elaborate trap, he has a big problem, but he doubts that’s the case. No person who spends any time outside would have this much hair. But if they know he’s a thief, then, “What’d you do with my satchel, detective-chan?”

“I have a name!” Shuuichi blurts out without thinking, jumping down from the rafter to the floor. No wait, that’s not what he wanted to say. “And frankly, you’re not in a position to ask questions. You broke into my tower; I’ll ask the questions.” There. God he’s bad at this. 

“Ask away~” The thief wears an easygoing smirk. Cocky. 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” Important questions. Aunt Tsumugi definitely will need to know that later when she gets back.

“You haven’t heard of me? I’m so hurt.” Actually, Doukeshi just finds it weird. How much of a recluse do you have to be to not hear about a world famous thief? Although then again, there’s all that hair. “You can call me Doukeshi. I’m a world class thief.”

“…Clown?” People name their kids that?

Doukeshi groans, hanging his head in despair. “It’s a pseudonym, obviously. Who would name a kid ‘harlequin’?”

That makes more sense. Back on topic. “And the second part?”

“Well handsome, I was taking my daily stroll when my beautiful man senses went off. I just had to find out where it came from!” He laughs lightly and winks, to an unamused response.

“That’s a lie. Don’t make me ask again.” Shuuichi doesn’t actually have a plan if he has to ask again, but he’ll just bluff his way through this. “I can keep you here forever if I feel like it.”

“Sounds like fun~ Why didn’t you say so in the first place?” 

“E-eh?” That gets a reaction out of Shuuichi. He doesn’t really want to stay here forever, does he?

But then Doukeshi cackles. “Oh man, you’re priceless, detective-chan. But I do have places to go, so I guess I’ll explain. I was on the run from a  _ very _ cranky guard, stumbled across a cave, which led to this tower, so I climbed it, thinking I’d hide out for a while.” Which, he guesses he did, even if he was unconscious for a while. “Then you knocked me out, and here we are!”

“So, it has nothing to do with my hair?”

“Honey, I don’t think anyone would ever want this much hair.”

Nervous tension leaves Shuuichi’s face. Good. It means he can move on to the next step. “I want to make a deal with you.”

“That’s pretty corrupt, detective-chan~”

“I’m not a detective!” Should he give out his name to a thief? Does it matter? If this is someone he’s going to work with, they should probably have something to call each other. “My name is Shuuichi.”

Doukeshi waits for a last name, but it never comes. “Just a first name?”

“I don’t have a last name.” Tsumugi always said that they didn’t really matter if it’s just the two of them, so he’s never given himself one. The tied-up thief still wears an amused grin, so Shuuichi shoots back with “It can’t be any weirder than a guy who calls himself ‘clown.’”

Doukeshi deflates again, muttering. “It’s harlequin…what does a reclusive hair monster know about cool code names anyway?” A sigh. “So, what’s the deal, detective-chan?” What does he need to do to be free and get his bag back?

“The floating lights that happen every year. Do you know what they are?” This won’t mean anything if it turns out Doukeshi doesn’t know anything.

“You mean the lantern festival? They do that for the prince.”

An old memory of colorful lights, blue, white and purple floating in the distance plays through his head. Lanterns. “Of course.” He knew they weren’t stars. “This is my deal. If you want your satchel back, you will take me to see the lantern festival, and bring me back safely. Then, and  _ only _ then, I’ll give you back your satchel.”

Leaning back the chair he’s tied up in, Doukeshi mulls it over. “And why should I trust that? You could lord my satchel over my head forever and make me your errand boy.”

“I won’t.” Skeptical violet eyes meet Shuuichi’s own. “I never go back on my word. Ever.”

Doukeshi probes those golden eyes, looking for even the slightest trace of insincerity. But he doesn’t find anything. A naïve recluse wouldn’t know how to lie. “Okay~ You’ve got yourself a deal! I’d shake your hand but,” he waves his hands currently bound to the armrests, “can’t quite reach.” Besides, he doesn’t have much of a choice. 

Shuuichi smiles, relief and eagerness plain to see all over his face. He’s just so simple. If Shuuichi is as naïve as he looks, then getting the crown back should be a piece of cake. 

“Let’s get you free so we can go.”

 

“Can you hurry it up, detective-chan?” Doukeshi asks, looking up from the ground to the tower entrance. He feels a little naked without the mask, but it wouldn’t do him any good to be wearing his signature look in public, so he gave it to Shuuichi to hide somewhere. 

And hide it Shuuichi did, tossing it with the satchel under the stairs as soon as Doukeshi left. It’s time to go. Yet instead of leaving, using his hair as a pole, he just stands on the ledge, staring outside. This is it. The moment of truth. He’s so close. Is he ready for this? Can he even do this? The outside world is so much bigger than his small tower. There isn’t the guaranteed safety he has when he reads a book. 

“I can see you up there! Let’s goooo!”

Deep breaths. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. He’ll be fine. He’s got this. Just in case he’ll bring that frying pan with him as a makeshift weapon. Fingers trembling, he loops his hair around that old slightly mossy hook. Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Here he goes. 

He grabs onto the silky strands and slides down towards the earth. The ground, which once seemed so far away, approaches faster and faster and—clench. Just before he hits the ground, he tightly grabs his hair, stopping mere inches before the grass. Slowly, his bare feet touch down.

It’s…smooth. The blades of grass poke and brush at his feet, but their texture is surprisingly smooth. So this is what it’s like! What else can he touch? There’s a small pond! In an instant he runs over, jumping into the incredibly shallow puddle. The water is cold, and the wet sand is kind of slimy, but it’s wonderful! What else is there? Flowers? What kind of sweet smell do they all have?

Doukeshi can’t help but watch as Shuuichi runs around, childish enthusiastic delight radiating off him in every springy step and gesture. That smile is blinding. “You really don’t go anywhere, huh?” he asks, but he doesn’t get an answer. That’s okay. He can watch for a little while. He might be a thief, but this is one moment he doesn’t want to take away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins! Their real journey. Where they fall in love. It's going to be really good. I'm excited. This was so much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Saishuu Tavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late! I just couldn't finish it yesterday without burning myself out and staying up far too late! But I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, if you didn't know, Saishuu means final

“I have so many regrets,” Shuuichi groans, voice muffled. His face is starting to hurt a little from the way he flopped right on top of a hedge, leaves and twigs poking and digging into his cheeks, but the darkness the bush provides matches his emotional state, so he stays. If Tsumugi ever found out about this she would be so hurt. He’d never earn her trust back. She’d probably punish him for years, and he’d deserve it. “Why did I do this.”

“Beats me.” Doukeshi leans on a nearby tree, tossing a grey stone up and down. At this rate this side-quest of his will be over sooner than he thought. “Guess you can’t handle this after all, huh?”

“I can do it!” Shuuichi jumps back up, determination in his stance. “It’ll be fine! She’ll just never find out!”

“She?”

“My aunt.” And with that Shuuichi whines again, and falls back to sitting on the floor. “She’ll totally find out…” He’s in so much trouble if he does this. If he goes back right now, he can probably dodge it, right? He’ll tell her he jumped out the window, regretted it, and ran right back in. Does he leave the thief part in?

“You could just lie.” Doukeshi points out. Lying has gotten him out of so many conundrums. There seems to be just a whole lot of backstory here, and while he’s curious, he’s not planning on diving into it. He just wants to get this over with as soon as possible, so he can go home.

“I can’t just lie to her! She’d find me out, and it’d be wrong.” Never mind that Shuuichi is a poor liar, but to betray and then deceive her? No, absolutely not. He needs to just tell the truth, and go back, and this whole thing was a mistake. “I’m going back.”

“Suit yourself.” Doukeshi keeps tossing that rock, staring blankly up at the sky. “Toss me my satchel while you’re up there, will ya?”

“No!” At that, Shuuichi bolts up, and starts marching away from the tower. “We’re not doing that. I’m—I’m going to see those lanterns. You’re not getting out of it that easily.”

“Okay~” Tossing the rock aside, Doukeshi strolls along behind him. He doesn’t point out that this is the wrong direction, just watches as Shuuichi walks several more feet and abruptly stopping.

“I don’t know which way we’re supposed to go,” Shuuichi says, and Doukeshi can’t stifle his snorting, which earns him an embarrassed glare. “Very funny. Lead the way.”

“As you wish, detective-chan.”

They don’t get very far, maybe another few feet, before something rustles nearby. “What was that?” Shuuichi asks, eyes darting around before landing on the bush up ahead.

“I dunno.” Doukeshi shrugs. “Bandits?”

“Bandits?!” The rustling continues. Frying pan armed in sweaty hands, he freezes, eyes glued to the bush.

“Thugs?” Realizing that Shuuichi stopped moving, Doukeshi turns around.

“Thugs?!” Shuuichi takes a small step backward, eyes never leaving the bush.

“Axe murderers?”

“Mur—murderers?”

Something jumps out of the bush, and Shuuichi finds himself hovering behind the thief. After a few seconds, he peers over Doukeshi’s smaller, vest clad shoulder, to see—“It’s just a rabbit.” Small, and furry, and brown. Oh. That…that’s perfectly normal and harmless. He puts the frying pan away.

“You do know we’re outside, right?” Doukeshi asks, glancing behind him, and they both resume walking. “Maybe you can’t handle this.”

“I’ll be fine!” Of course, he knows that. He knows about animals too, but there’s so many other things out here besides just those. Even so, “It was just because _you_ scared me.”

“Nishishi~ Sorry! I can’t help myself!” So Shuuichi is easily scared, huh? Maybe that works in his favor. They only just started but it might be time for a small detour. “Hey, you hungry? Cause I seriously need something to eat!”

“Um, sure.” Beyond the cave, there’s a seemingly endless array of trees. Every tree passed takes Shuuichi one step closer to his dream.

 

Tsumugi stops in her tracks, scanning the forest for the seventh time in the past half hour. There’s something off about these woods. She’s never been truly alone here—there’s that tavern on the way to town, and there’s always been the occasional child playing dangerous games—but there’s too many people out today. What happened?

The sound of hooves galloping across dirt approaches from behind, and on instinct she hides behind a large maple tree. Citizen? Or worse? A black mare flies past her. Tsumugi only manages to get a brief glimpse at the woman riding it, but the shining chestplate tells all. “No.”

What is a royal guard doing out this deep in her woods? The crown was stolen by someone, but if they’re this far in, they might find him! The trees blur together as she tears through the woods, knocking aside any stray branches or vines in her way. She has to go back. She has to go back!

There it is. The tower. “Shuuichi?” No response. “Shuuichi, let down your hair!” Still nothing. Where is he? Did they find him? She needs to get inside now. Wrenching away at the stones that make up the backside of the tower reveals a hidden stairwell. As soon as there’s enough space for her to crawl through, she does, sprinting up the stairs.

But there’s no one in the main room. “Shuuichi?” And there’s no one in his room. “This just plain isn’t funny!” And there’s no one in her room. No matter where she looks, there’s no sign of silver anywhere in the dark tower. She’s alone.

The noon sun shines through the window, and something shimmers under the stairs to her missing “nephew’s” room. What is that? Pulling the stair reveals a bag containing the stolen crown. But that’s not all. Slowly, Tsumugi pulls out a mask, black and red and resembling a joker’s hat. So Doukeshi took Shuuichi away.

Opening a nearby drawer reveals a glimmering dagger. She’ll find him. She’ll find them both.

 

“To your right, as previously stated, is more trees,” Shuuichi rolls his eyes as Doukeshi narrates their same-y surroundings. He’s been doing this for at least 20 minutes now, for reasons Shuuichi can’t understand. “But to your left is, voila!” With a grand gesture, the thief showcases a quiet trail that leads to a small building. “Our destination, Saishuu Tavern.”

“Final Tavern…?” What an ominous name. “What happened to the other taverns?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?” What does he mean by that? Did something happen? What could have possibly—“Are you messing with me again?”

“Nishishi~ You make it so easy.” Doukeshi pushes and holds the door open as Shuuichi makes a whining noise in response. “After you.”

“Thank…you…” Shuuichi trails off upon seeing the interior of the pub. It’s…a lot to process. There’s a hodgepodge of stuff furnishing the somewhat-circular room. Some of it is innocent (a portrait or two, a piano), some of it is strange (the steering wheel of a boat, a racket), and some of it…terrifying. The array of knives and spears, a taxidermy deer head, a guillotine, and god there are just _so_ many people. All their eyes are on him. Shuuichi freezes in place.

Except they’re not on him, but on the purple vested man behind him. “Doesn’t that gremlin by the door look familiar to anyone?” Miu wipes her messy blond hair away from her goggles and squints.

“Hmm…Tenko agrees, but she just can’t quite place it,” says Tenko, walking up past Shuuichi to Doukeshi. He’s just glad a woman that buff doesn’t have those threatening eyes on him.

“Who, me? Nah, I’m no one,” Doukeshi waves her off, strolling into the tavern without worry. He takes a seat in a nearby rickety wooden chair. “Sides I think my partner here is the weirder one.”

And everyone is staring at Shuuichi. This time for real. Nobody says anything, they just look dumbstruck at the sheer amount of hair. Until Rantarou pipes up, pressing a finger to his lips revealing the anchor tattoo running down the length of his arm. “No, I know who that is. That’s that thief. Doukeshi.”

“With the hair?” Miu shouts.

“He’s talking about the short one,” says Ryouma who isn’t much taller than the wooden table he’s standing around.

“You don’t get to call me short, dwarf-chan!” Doukeshi pouts, folding his arms and turning away. He looks like a petulant child when he does this, but despite this, is entirely unconcerned about being called out. He’s been in worse situations.

“Nyehh, shouldn’t someone get the guards then?” Himiko says, uncaring that her cape and hat are getting in the way of her attempt to nap on the table.

“It would seem like a logical source of progression,” says Kirumi from behind the bar. Without even looking, she catches the empty glass sliding back her way in her gloved hands.

“I’ll go get them! They should still be nearby!” Kiibo jumps up, one leg made of metal.

“Um—” Shuuichi starts, but the boy is already out the door. Great. He just got here, and he’s already going to lose his guide.

“Heyyy, barmaid-chan, can you get me the most disgustingly sweet drink you have?” Doukeshi waves his arm from his corner table, but she just ignores him. Even better: the thief doesn’t care at all.

“Um, Doukeshi-san, maybe we should—”

“Relaaaax, Detective-chan. I’m not getting caught. ‘Sides,” Doukeshi looks around the room with an easy-going grin, and Shuuichi is once again reminded of the weaponry on the wall. What kind of place is this? Is he in danger? “Don’t you wanna take in the experience? This is a five-star joint!”

“Actually, I think I really don’t—”

“Excuse me,” blue eyes bore directly into Shuuichi’s own, cutting off his line of thought, “but Angie was wondering why you’re with a wanted thief?”

“Gonta wants to know that too.” Lumbering over from the back, Gonta stares curiously at Shuuichi’s hair. “Also, why do you have so much hair?”

“Is it not possible that this menace is one of the accomplices to the crime?” Tenko says.

Ryouma scans Shuuichi briefly, and says, “Doesn’t seem practical with this much hair.”

“Obviously it’s a fuckin’ wig,” Miu says. “They’re both just trying shitty disguises.”

“They definitely don’t make wigs that long…” Himiko mumbles.

“Even if they did, I heard there were two accomplices,” Rantarou says.

The debate goes on around Shuuichi, with numerous voices piping in with their theories or suspicions. He wants to take Doukeshi and leave, but the thief shows no sign of leaving, kicking his feet back on the table and even egging them on. Not helping! The room is stifling. It’s so hard to breathe. Why did he leave the tower? He wants to go home. This was a mistake. There are so many people, and they’re all getting closer, and arguing, and arguing, about him, and Doukeshi, and his hair, and him and him and him—

“Hey guys, maybe we should let him talk,” Kaede says. She gets up from her seat at the piano, and walks over to Shuuichi, who all this time was still paralyzed at the door. With a gentle smile, she asks, “What’s your name?”

Deep breaths. Shuuichi exhales, slow and long, before finally speaking up. “I’m um, Shuuichi. Just Shuuichi.”

“Shuuichi-kun then. Then you can call me Kaede.” Her voice is warm and reassuring, like Shuuichi always imagined his mother would be like. He nods. “Do you want to explain why you’re here?”

“Well…” How does he begin with this? Obviously, Shuuichi can’t say anything about the hair, but the rest? Can he tell them about the deal? Probably not. So all that’s left is his dream. Are they really going to accept something so simple? So childish? It’s worth a shot. “I wanted to see the lantern festival. I’ve never gone, well…anywhere, before, so I need him to take me.”

“And the hair?” Miu asks. Crap he’s not out of this after all. What does he say? Does he lie? Can he lie? Should he lie? The longer he stays silent, the more suspicious this looks. But he doesn’t know what to say! What should he do—?

“He’s going for a world record,” Doukeshi answers. He’s not looking at Miu, but Shuuichi, and winks. A rescue; thank god. “I want in on the cash prize, so I struck a deal with him.” It’s a lie, but it saved him. Shuuichi will have to thank him for that.

“Stealing the crown wasn’t enough?” Gonta exclaims.

“Is the lantern festival really that important to you?” Kirumi asks. Nobody says it, but the question is implied: is it worth getting tangled up with a thief for this?

But to Shuuichi, that’s something he doesn’t even have to think about. “Yes.” It’s resolute, something he hasn’t been since he arrived. Maybe even before that.  “I’ve been dreaming about them my entire life, so now that I have that chance, I need to take it.” And maybe he’s working with a thief, but he thinks that Doukeshi isn’t all that evil. He didn’t have to help. In fact, he could have probably snuck out while they all focused on him, and ran back to the tower, but he stayed. He’s risked a lot just to be here.

But they’re going to turn him in if Kiibo gets back before they can leave. Shuuichi’s chance ends right here, unless he does something. He can’t let that happen. “So…I need you to let us leave.”

Doukeshi raises an eyebrow. Is he serious? Does he really think they’re just going to let him leave? Let Shuuichi go, maybe, but not him. Doukeshi is pretty sure he’s going to have to think fast to get out. Is he really that naïve?

“You can tell the guards where we went, if you want,” Shuuichi continues, looking around at the skeptical group, “I think that’s perfectly fair, but please just let us go. I’m sure all of you have dreams, right?”

“Oh? What makes you say that?” Angie asks, leaning over to the side. On her belt he can see a bunch of painting supplies.

“All of the stuff in the room,” Shuuichi explains. He’s been wondering about the eclectic collection this whole time. The knives, and spears, and taxidermy, all scream ‘thug bar’, and so do the tattoos some of the patrons have, but the other things? “Like Angie-san, you painted all the portraits hanging here, right?”

Angie lights up. “I did!”

“Kaede-san plays that piano.”

Kaede nods.

“And I think you—” Shuuichi points to the green-haired man.

“Amami Rantarou. You can call me Rantarou.”

“Rantarou-san’s a sailor. That wheel on the wall was your idea, right?”

One by one, Shuuichi wanders through the tavern, going through all the items in the room. He matches them from person to person, based on things they’re wearing, or things nearby where they were. Even for Kiibo, who is no longer in the room. And one by one, he captures the interests and names and hearts of every single person he figures out. He thought for sure that if Shuuichi came here, he’d be so overwhelmed he’d want to go back home, and yet. It’s kind of amazing, Doukeshi thinks, that someone so naïve is still so capable. Despite himself, he finds himself a little impressed.

“What about his dream?” Kaede asks, pointing to Doukeshi, and once again everyone’s attention is on him.

“Eh, don’t bother,” Doukeshi says, getting up from his seat. “It’s to be insanely rich so I can lord it over everyone else.” That’s a lie, of course, but nobody here needs to know that.

“That’s horrible,” Tenko says, and everyone nods in agreement, making their own judgmental remarks amongst themselves.

In that instant, the door bursts open, and Kiibo returns with around five or six guards. “I found them!”

And just as suddenly, he’s being grabbed, dragged behind the bar along with Shuuichi. He looks around bewildered, just in time to see Kirumi pull a lever, and the wooden floor beneath them lowers into a ramp, leading into a tunnel. An escape route. So all that touchy-feely stuff paid off. “Go. And don’t come back, or we’ll have to turn you in,” she says, with a stern gaze.

“Thank you, Kirumi-san.” Shuuichi bows a little from his spot on the floor. He didn’t think he’d be able to sway them, but he did. Somehow.

Her stern gaze turns soft, and she smiles at him. “Make your dream come true, Shuuichi-san. I hope it’s everything you’ve imagined.”

 

“Where is he?” Kaito is talking to the patrons about their disappeared thief while the other guards patrol outside, but they seem to be giving mixed stories. Maki tunes them out.

Those stories never mattered, because he definitely didn’t leave through the door. She has her own witness confirming it. So how did he escape? She’s examined every square inch of this room, but she doesn’t see that pesky thief at all. There has to be some trick. Going up to the bar, she runs her hands along the taps, until she finds one that moves. A lever. A yank, and the floor opens up to reveal a tunnel. “So that’s where he went. Momota. Get everyone. We’re leaving.”

“Harumaki—” But she’s already gone. Kaito sighs. “Fine, I’ll get them.”

 

Tsumugi watches from the window as Maki storms into the tunnel. It was quite easy to manipulate such an impulsive guard. She needs someone to catch that thief, after all, and dealing with a pest is their job. But she has to get to Shuuichi first, before they do.

He was traipsing around this tavern—carelessly—happily. She saw him. He had the audacity to betray her like this? Oh no. She’s not having that. He’ll have to be punished too.

“Oh, hello Miss.” She finds herself being addressed by a young boy with a metal leg. “Can I do anything for you?”

“You can actually,” Tsumugi replies with a plastic grin, before pointing the dagger right between his eyes. “Tell me where that tunnel lets out.”

Shuuichi will get his punishment, she just has to catch him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's starting...that good old fashion disney burn....I'm having fun tbh. Up next: chaos


End file.
